


Марчелло из Кальчи

by LadyBacchante



Category: Original Work
Genre: Circus, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Молодой канатоходец Марчелло Конти отправляется в путешествие, чтобы найти свой собственный путь, но для этого другому придется чем-то пожертвовать.





	

Эту историю жители Кальчи рассказывают всегда с неохотой. Нужно немало хорошего вина, а также недюжинная доля лести, чтобы они потеряли бдительность и, поддавшись вашим намекам, наконец упомянули чудака по имени Марчелло Конти.  
  
И даже тогда они поведают вам этот рассказ с ворчанием, презрительностью и даже опаской. Кто знает, почему? Несмотря на то, что в событиях, которые произошли с этим почтенным тосканцем, родившимся некогда в Кальчи, нет ничего мистического (эта история, поверьте, совершенно иного толка), люди всё равно стараются о ней не вспоминать. Вероятно оттого, что началась она в одно солнечное осеннее утро, когда почти все обитатели городка собрались на субботний базар, посвященный концу сбора урожая. Тогда и сейчас местный люд, по вполне понятным причинам, гордился и гордится всем, что произрастает на его земле. По сей день в конце сезона они устраиваются неподалеку от старой приходской церкви, где продают и покупают вино, оливковое масло и различную снедь, выращенную на плодородных пахотных полях.  
  
 _«Уж Марчелло мог бы выбрать и другой день для начала этой скверной истории»_ , — скажут вам в Кальчи.  
  
И их можно понять: кому понравится, когда бросают тень на его главное достояние, да еще и после винят в своих несчастьях? Однако, надо отдать им должное, никто не попытался изменить начало рассказа или как-то его приукрасить.  
  
До того, как началось то, что прославило Марчелло на всю Тоскану, он уже был знаменит, правда, только в своём родном Кальчи. Молодые девушки, возвращающиеся с виноградников, улыбались ему, и он, не толпясь в очереди, первым получал свежий хлеб в пекарне. Все относились к нему по-доброму, потому что восхищались им и ждали следующего праздника или базара, где Марчелло снова заставит их лишиться дара речи.  
  
И он это неизменно делал. Ведь Марчелло был канатоходцем.  
  
Мало какой городишко в окрестностях Пизы мог похвастаться эдакой диковинкой, потому что обычно канатоходцами становились те, чьи родители были канатоходцами, а предки тех, в свою очередь, и сами ходили по канату с малолетства. Словом, это исконно считалось семейным занятием: кто, как не мать и отец, лучше обучат своего ребенка такому затейливому и опасному мастерству? Точно не нормальные люди, которые честно возделывают землю и трудятся, а не корчат из себя шутов. Марчелло же воспитывал лишь его дряхлый, но обеспеченный дед — поговаривали, не родной.  
  
Однако обитатели Кальчи вовсе не были злыми людьми. Именно поэтому они любили юного Марчелло и уважали его за то, что он дарил им радость и развлекал их. Они любили бы его и дальше, если бы только он не погубил сам себя.  
  
То лето выдалось не сухим, но и не чересчур влажным, поэтому урожая было вдоволь — и все радовались этому, кроме Марчелло. Скоро стало понятно, что на виноградниках деда не хватает рук. Тогда юноше, после недолгих уговоров, пришлось и самому день за днем помогать работникам: осторожно собирать пышные гроздья винограда, делать вино. Короче говоря, заниматься всем, кроме хождения по канату.  
  
В этом не было ничего хорошего: любое дело требует практики. Кроме того, хотя Марчелло был достаточно юн, он поздно принялся за искусство хождения по канату и только начинал совершенствоваться. Любое промедление или леность вредили полученным навыкам и привычкам, а тело забывало, как держать баланс; он уже не мог не поддаваться беспокойству и быть бесстрашным тогда, когда кроме каната под ногами зияла лишь пустота. И хотя все находили выступления Марчелло довольно забавными, никто не воспринимал их всерьез, должно быть, считая, что это талант, данный от рождения, который вовсе не нужно постоянно оттачивать.  
  
И вот, наконец, наступил этот прекрасный субботний день, когда все оставили свои дела и пришли на базар. В центре его стояли два стройных дерева, между которыми мужчины натянули тугой канат, высотой в два человеческих роста. Это была сцена для Марчелло.  
  
Его вызывали долгими рукоплесканиями; люди улюлюкали, потом снова хлопали, подбадривали вежливо, а то и крепкими ругательствами. Народ нетерпеливо жевал закуску, хлебал вино и жаждал зрелища.  
  
Марчелло укрылся в тени и стоял неподвижно. Им овладело предчувствие, какое испытывает любой творец в минуты, когда не уверен в себе. Он знал каким-то образом, что не сможет совершить то же, что проделывал уже не раз. Уверенность покинула его, и, глядя на замерший в безветрии канат, он ощущал, как пустота расползается у него в сердце. Он ругал себя за лень, но утешался мыслью, что не успеет осознать свой позор, потому что, лишь вступив на канат, сорвется вниз и переломает себе все кости.  
  
Ему понадобилась вся его храбрость, все артистические навыки, чтобы выйти на импровизированную площадь, безмятежно улыбнуться и помахать своей нетерпеливой публике.  
  
Его встретили восторженным свистом и гоготом; пастухи одобрительно хлопали его по плечам, пока он надевал мягкую кожаную обувку, выделанную из бычьей шкуры. Потом ему помогли взобраться наверх и благоговейно подали шест, которым он балансировал.  
  
Грянула нестройная музыка, раздались громкие возбужденные возгласы, а Марчелло, прижавшись спиной к стволу дерева, смотрел на канат, словно ягненок на истекающего слюной волка.  
  
 _«И он все равно сделал шаг»_ , — на этом месте рассказа у любого жителя Кальчи меняется голос. Из ворчливого он становится более мягким и даже восхищенным, будто он все-таки отдает должное упорству, отваге Марчелло и с пониманием относится к его юношеской боязни их разочаровать.  
  
Хотя, может, Марчелло просто боялся разочаровать самого себя.  
  
И он все равно сделал шаг, а спустя мгновение рухнул вниз — в толпу.  
  


***

  
  
 _«В упорстве ему не откажешь_ , — может добавить вам рассказчик из Кальчи, прерываясь на глоток тосканского вина. —  _Малый был упертый, этот Марчелло. Даже взялся за книги, но ничего не помогало. Будто Бог забрал обратно то, что дал от рождения»._  
  
Марчелло и впрямь страдал. Раз за разом он вставал на канат, но не мог продвинуться дальше одного шага и с тоской вспоминал о том времени, когда еще мальчишкой ползал по веревке, едва балансируя, но держался! Что изменилось? Он ломал голову, но не находил ответа на вопрос и думал только своем страхе и об осуждающих взглядах жителей городка.  
  
Надо ли говорить, что он сильно упал в их глазах? Теперь он стал всего лишь внуком богатого сварливого старика, которого не очень-то жаловали, тунеядцем и выскочкой. Будучи в расцвете сил, он, по их мнению, тратил время впустую на попытки вновь научиться ходить по канату, которые не приносили никаких плодов. «Вместо этого, — давали ему советы, — сходи и поработай в поле. Глядишь, к следующему лету и совесть станет твоя почище и умения вернутся».  
  
Даже молодые девушки теперь одаривали его скорее жалостливыми, чем влекущими улыбками. Но Марчелло не считал себя виноватым — дошло до того, что в ответ на косые взгляды он вступал в перепалки, обвиняя деда и жителей Кальчи в том, что именно они погубили его своей черствостью и непониманием. Конечно, местные еще больше из-за этого невзлюбили Марчелло: он стал бесполезным, раздражительным, скучным и общение с ним уже никому не доставляло радости.  
  
В конце концов, на разговор Марчелло вызвал не кто иной, как его дед, старик Конти.  
  
— Вижу я, что ты никому не даешь житья в этом городе, — заметил он, жилистой рукой подзывая Марчелло к себе. — В том числе, и мне.  
  
 _«Юнец и впрямь был несносным болваном»_ , — подтвердят вам, приостановив рассказ.  
  
— Не я виноват в этом, синьор, — отвечал Марчелло обиженным тоном.  
  
— Тихо! — властно говорил дед. — Тебе бы стоило стараться больше, если ты и впрямь так одержим этим шутовством, а вместо этого ты зарываешься в свои книжонки о достопочтимых, как их… чертовых гистрионах [1]! Которые уже как сотню лет, а то и две лежат в земле. Чему они могут научить тебя, глупец? Переобувайся и вставай на канат, а не денно и нощно рассуждай о том, что требует движений тела — не мысли.  
  
Марчелло хоть в душе и не был согласен с родственником, но глубоко уважал его, поэтому почел за лучшее промолчать.  
  
Можно сказать, что за это он был вознагражден, потому что дед, проявив невиданное для него понимание в этом вопросе, усадил Марчелло рядом с собой и скрипучим голосом поведал ему, что в Пизе живет один известный человек — бывший акробат, самый искусный из всех канатоходцев Италии.  
  
— Коль ты и впрямь достоин этого, кто знает, может, в его силах помочь тебе, — скривившись, заключил старик. — И ты наконец перестанешь раздражать меня и навлекать недовольство этих плебеев. Постой! — рявкнул он, когда Марчелло собрался уходить, и торопливо сунул ему что-то в руку. — Как встретишь его, передай от меня письмо, иначе этот проныра и скупердяй, гниющий в своей норе, сразу же выгонит тебя за порог!  
  
Поначалу Марчелло одолевали сомнения — стоит ли принимать совет деда или лучше попытаться справиться своими силами? Юный канатоходец не считал, что так уж талантлив, чтобы отнимать время у знаменитого эквилибриста. Он не хотел прослыть излишне дерзким, пытаясь прыгнуть выше головы.  
  
Но его положение действительно было безвыходным, поэтому на следующее утро он всё-таки собрал мешок с походной едой, прихватил с собой канат и обувку, и, выслушав дедовы наказы, покинул дом, в котором родился.  
  
После этого ваш захмелевший рассказчик из Кальчи заметно смягчится — ведь с самой неприятной частью истории, по его мнению, покончено.  
  
 _«Но лучше бы Марчелло оставался дома_ , — вздохнет тосканец. —  _Бедняга Беппе. Для него тогда все и началось»._  
  


***

  
  
Действительно, не последуй Марчелло совету, история на том бы и окончилась, однако Судьба распорядилась по-иному. И раз уж она решила преподать горький урок, то обречен тот, кто попытается от него уклониться.  
  
Как и предрекал почтенный Конти, его внука не ждали с распростертыми объятиями. Давно ушедший на покой эквилибрист жил в небольшом, но роскошном палаццо — родовом имении обедневшего семейства, которое он выкупил, еще будучи на пике своей былой славы. Проникнуть туда без сопровождения слуги было абсолютно невозможно: высокая ограда с причудливыми коваными узорами закрывала главный вход, а увидеть, что творится во дворе, не позволял буйно разросшийся сад.  
  
Дважды Марчелло пытался мольбами и уговорами передать для старого господина рекомендательное письмо, но смуглый слуга-иностранец, имевший вид ужасно высокомерный, неумолимо отсылал молодого канатоходца прочь. Должно быть, он посчитал, что Марчелло какой-нибудь бродяга или же незаконный отпрыск его почтенного хозяина, явившийся за наживой. Да вдобавок, хотя Марчелло никогда не нуждался и вырос в состоятельном доме, сейчас его одежда и сапоги после долгой дороги оставляли желать лучшего.  
  
— Поймите же, — упорствовал Марчелло, — я канатоходец! Так же, как и ваш господин!  
  
— Тем хуже для тебя, — отвечал слуга мрачно, запирая ограду изнутри.  
  
Помимо этого странного предупреждения, Марчелло всё же удалось вытянуть из местных и кое-что полезное.  
  
Оказалось, что в здешних окрестностях люди знали Беппе ди Фердинандо так же хорошо, как Марчелло знали в Кальчи, а некоторые были даже не прочь поделиться чем-нибудь «по секрету». Так, выяснилось, что Беппе не стар, не скуп и даже не обезображен, но мало кому довелось столкнуться с ним хотя бы трижды за все время его жизни в благоустроенном палаццо.  
  
Из этого Марчелло сделал свои выводы. Во-первых, ждать, когда же интересующая его персона покинет стены своей цитадели, бесполезно; во-вторых, если он хочет найти ответы на свои вопросы и получить помощь, ему придется действовать решительно и даже нахально. Будь Марчелло сам ответственен за всё происходящее, то не посмел бы размышлять так дерзко, но он чувствовал, что дедушку вряд ли удовлетворит напрасное хождение в Пизу туда и обратно. И, надо сказать, гнева старика Конти Марчелло боялся несоизмеримо больше, чем неудовольствия господина Беппе, о нраве которого знал пока мало.  
  
Следуя своему замыслу, Марчелло на несколько дней оставил осаду палаццо и поселился у старого знакомого, но не ради праздного времяпрепровождения. Он выжидал, усыпляя бдительность обитателей особняка, готовился сам — день за днем вытаскивал из котомки веревку, потом уходил в сад и размышлял. Пересчитывая нитки на срезе каната, он пытался понять, есть ли какой-то другой выход из плачевного положения. Дело в том, что Марчелло давно придумал, как привлечь внимание Беппе, и раньше ему не составило бы усилий провернуть этот трюк, но теперь, когда его талант иссяк, дело становилось гораздо более опасным и трудновыполнимым.  
  
Именно тогда Марчелло и вспомнились слова деда.  
  
«Переобувайся и вставай на канат, а не денно и нощно рассуждай о том, что требует движений тела — не мысли!»  
  
 _«Должно быть вспомнились_ , — уточнит повествующий. —  _Мы же не можем сказать наверняка»._  
  
Так или иначе, Марчелло решился действовать. В тот же день, дождавшись вечера — когда солнце зайдет и улицы запестреют от нарядов городского карнавала — он добрался до палаццо. Волею судьбы (вернее, неосторожностью слуги) он точно знал, где именно находятся окна Беппе, поэтому долго не мешкал. Не желая никого втягивать в рискованное предприятие, он сам, крадучись, словно вор, подобрался к стене палаццо и полез по стене, цепляясь за хрупкие стебли бледно-розовой бугенвиллии. Добравшись до балкона, Марчелло мельком заглянул внутрь комнаты, но, увидев край высокого кресла, придвинутого к окну, затаился. Его сердце быстро стучало; он привязал один конец веревки к прутьям, затем спустился вниз и также набросил петлю на ветку растущего напротив особняка дуба. Канат слегка просел — натянуть туго его никак не получалось, и Марчелло оставил все, как есть, потому что боялся замешкаться и оказаться пойманным с поличным.  
  
«Ах, Марчелло», — обескураженно думал он, карабкаясь по стволу. — «И зачем тебе это? Почему ты не захотел остаться в Кальчи и зажить, как нормальный человек? Ты мог бы возделывать землю, распоряжаться рабочими и не слишком напрягаться. Ты мог бы найти хорошенькую девушку и жениться, а после смерти деда стать самым богатым человеком в округе. Но что же ты выбрал?»  
  
Так он проклинал себя, пока не добрался до ветки, к которой была привязана веревка, соединяющая дерево и балкон Беппе. Марчелло прижался к колючей коре, удивляясь, как всё это напоминает ему недавний случай на базаре — и тогда, и сейчас он был не в силах заставить себя выпрямиться, что уж говорить о том, чтобы сделать шаг.  
  
Марчелло не рассчитал, что дуб отлично виден из окна, куда он и намеревался пробраться, и теперь Беппе, подвинув кресло ближе, молча наблюдал за мучениями юного канатоходца.  
  
«Сейчас он позовет слугу, и меня сбросят с дуба», — мелькнула мысль в голове Марчелло, когда он встретился взглядом с Беппе. Тот и впрямь был вовсе не стар. Держался прямо; его волосы еще темнели в мягком свете лампы, но даже издалека его вид был каким-то страдающим и изнуренным.  
  
Беппе смотрел на Марчелло и продолжал молчать.  
  
Держась сзади за ствол, канатоходец наконец встал на ноги — даже на ветке они дрожали — и достал из кармана письмо, данное ему дедом.  
  
 _«Черт бы тебя побрал, неуклюжий дурень!_ — вместо приветствия гласило оно. —  _Надеюсь, ты еще жив, а иначе я зря отправил к тебе упрямого юнца…»_  
  
Марчелло понял, что читать подобное вслух — как он и собирался — будет не слишком вежливо, да и не слишком дальновидно. Оставалось добраться до балкона и, пока Беппе не позвал на помощь, вручить ему письмо лично.  
  
Вот только сдвинуться с места у него не получалось.  
  
Он затравленно взглянул на бывшего эквилибриста, а тот, плотно сжав губы, наблюдал за ним, как будто чего-то ожидая. Марчелло подумал, что его, возможно, проверяют, а это означало, что сейчас он это испытание раз и навсегда провалит.  
  
Его ноги всё слабели и слабели, пока канат слегка покачивался перед ним, а Марчелло кричал про себя: _«Сейчас! Сделай это сейчас!»._  
  
Но ничего не происходило. Тело просто перестало его слушаться.  
  
Когда Беппе встал, тяжело опираясь на подлокотники, и подошел к окну, Марчелло почувствовал, как по его мокрой спине пробежал холодок.  
  
У Беппе было орлиное выражение лица, суровое, как у старого воина.  
  
— Спускайся вниз, — велел он негромко. — Спускайся вниз, Марчелло, и войди, будь добр, через дверь. Тогда и поговорим.  
  


***

  
  
Вы вполне можете спросить у вашего собеседника, откуда же Беппе знал, как звали Марчелло и почему он с такой готовностью впустил его в дом, когда как раньше строго-настрого запрещал слуге даже разговаривать с ним?  
  
Рассказчик из Кальчи только пожмет плечами, но по его задумчивому лицу вы сможете сделать вывод, что у него есть кое-какие соображения на этот счет, которыми он не спешит делиться.  
  
 _«Это и без того довольно печальная история,_  — заметит он участливо. —  _Не хотелось бы делать её еще печальнее»._  
  
Надо сказать, Беппе не выполнил своё обещание. Он не пожелал принять Марчелло в тот же вечер, но велел приготовить ему комнату и дать всё, что необходимо путнику, проделавшему длинный путь пешком из Кальчи до Пизы. Конечно, Марчелло уже как следует отдохнул и отъелся в гостях у приятеля, однако посчитал, что будет невежливо отказаться от внезапного гостеприимства одного из самых знаменитейших акробатов Италии.  
  
Так и случилось, что на следующее утро Марчелло, сгорая от стыда за свой ночной поступок, предстал перед Беппе.  
  
Хозяин палаццо выглядел еще более измученным, чем вчера, будто за всю ночь не сомкнул и глаз. Украдкой поглядывая на него, Марчелло задался вопросом, почему Беппе бросил выступать? Он был зрел, но далеко не стар, двигался проворно и энергично — хотя и скупо. Не хромал.  
  
В ответ на протянутую руку, Марчелло подал письмо.  
  
— Что ж, а теперь расскажи всё так, как ты это видишь, — распорядился Беппе, не отрывая взгляда от бумаги. — Ну?  
  
 _«Да-да. Что он мог сказать?_  — проворчат вам негромко, и вы сразу поймете, что нечего и ожидать, будто вам дословно передадут слова Марчелло. —  _Виноваты мы, а кто ж еще? Погубили мечту! Ха! Не очень-то это вежливо, знаете ли, обвинять других в собственной глупости. Ну да Беппе был человек умный и образованный»._  
  
Именно поэтому Беппе внимательно выслушал Марчелло.  
  
— Быть может, в тебе пробудился страх высоты?  
  
— Нет, — вымученно ответил канатоходец, — всё как и прежде. Я, конечно, боюсь разбиться, но я опасался этого и раньше.  
  
— Может, ты упал и получил травму? — не сдавался Беппе.  
  
— Нет, синьор, я здоров, как бык, и если падал, то только после того, как со мной случилось это несчастье. Но оно не стало причиной.  
  
— Так значит, ты просто охладел к своему занятию?  
  
Марчелло стыдливо замолчал. Вчера, стоя у дуба и размышляя над своей судьбой, он думал о выборе, который был ему предоставлен, и осознавал, что не в силах жить другой жизнью. Впрочем, какой был толк от его душевных порывов, когда ему недоставало воли следовать им? Может, он действительно не предназначен для этого ремесла и лишь жестоко обманывает себя самого.  
  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно ответил Беппе, наблюдающий за терзаниями Марчелло, которые отражались на его лице. — Достаточно того, что я понимаю, в чем проблема. Ты, должно быть, заметил, что и меня когда-то постигла та же участь. Я давно перестал быть канатоходцем, и едва ли мне это прибавило радости. Раз уж ты настроен серьезно, я постараюсь помочь, но не воображай, что я делаю это ради тебя. Мне чужда благотворительность, но, возможно, таким образом я смогу помочь и себе. Ты молод и силён, и, кто знает, может найдёшь ответы там, где я не смог.  
  
Излишне говорить, каким счастливым Марчелло себя почувствовал. Его уже давно преследовало чувство, словно он в одиночку борется с безжалостной бурей, но теперь рядом с ним как будто появилось плечо, на которое он мог бы опереться.  
  
— Ты отправишься в небольшое путешествие, — продолжал Беппе, доставая кипу бумаг, чернильницу и вручая их Марчелло. — Это возьмешь с собой и будешь писать мне о том, как продвигаются твои поиски ответов на вопросы. Как я уже сказал, это станет взаимовыгодной сделкой — если хочешь, соглашением. Мой добрый слуга поедет с тобой и станет доставлять письма от тебя и обратно.  
  
— Почему бы вместо этого вам самому не отправиться вместе со мной? — удивленно воскликнул Марчелло. — Вы еще достаточно сильны для любого похода!  
  
— Это путешествие я уже совершил, — отрезал Беппе. — Настала и твоя очередь потрудиться. Если удача нам улыбнется, ты добудешь ответы, которыми мы оба сможем воспользоваться. Если же нет… — он сдвинул брови, а его голос зазвучал таинственно: — Если же нет, то тебе, возможно, удастся увидеть то, что не увидел я, и понять то, чего мне понять не довелось. Но никогда не думай, что я делаю это только ради тебя, — настойчиво повторил он. — Двадцать лет я снова пытаюсь встать на канат, и двадцать лет в моей жизни уже нет смысла.  
  
Но прежде он заставил Марчелло сплести хорошую веревку. В этом ему помог тот самый высокомерный слуга — Амар, который на проверку оказался вовсе не высокомерным. Он попросту обладал чувством собственного достоинства и подчинялся только приказам Беппе, а всех остальных считал равными себе, что, конечно, для слуги совершенно необычно.  
  
Веревка у них получилась что надо — таких Марчелло никогда и не держал в руках. Сплетенная из волокон растения, семена которого Амар привез со своей родины, она пахла специями и древесиной. Тугая и золотистая, словно медовые соты, шириной в два пальца — настоящая мечта канатоходца.  
  
— Это первоклассный канат, — признал Беппе, забирая её у Марчелло. — Сейчас ты его не достоин, поэтому я оставлю его себе, а ты пойдешь делать своё дело. Если путешествие увенчается успехом, ты получишь канат обратно. Прощай, Марчелло, и помни о письмах.  
  


***

  
  
 _«Первыми были цыгане»_ , — нетерпеливо продолжит рассказчик.  
  
Вам возможно покажется, что эта часть истории самая важная, но вот он вовсе не считает её такой уж значимой. Вы и не успеете оглянуться, как с ней будет покончено, потому что вашему собеседнику не терпится поскорее добраться до конца. Но если она еще существует — если долгие годы не стерли эти строки из памяти жителей Кальчи — значит, какое-то предназначение у нее всё-таки есть. И хотя для Марчелло в этой части рассказа важен именно результат странствий, кто знает, быть может, само путешествие имеет большую ценность для Беппе, чем он хотел показать.  
  
Первое время пути Марчелло быть очень вдохновлен и радостен. С одной стороны, отныне он был не одинок в своем духовном испытании, с другой, первой остановкой его путешествия стала деревушка, находящаяся совсем недалеко от Кальчи. Мысль о том, что за поисками истины не нужно плыть по морям и переваливать через горы, почему-то согревала ему сердце.  
  
В этом походе его обеспечили поистине всеми удобствами. Беппе предоставил пару выносливых лошадей, вдоволь всякой еды и вина, а Амар оказался вполне приятным и образованным собеседником, знающим множество историй, которые он собирал всю свою жизнь.  
  
Так, в приятной беседе и с сытыми желудками, они добрались до пристанища бродячих артистов, чьи пестрые узорчатые палатки расположились рядом с небольшой деревушкой.  
  
Только они пересекли «ворота», которые заменяли два распряженных возка, Марчелло показалось, будто он попал в совершенно другой, полный чудес мир. В наплывающих сумерках повсюду горели аккуратно сложенные костры, а вокруг них мелькали пышные юбки цыганских женщин, выплясывающих под переливчатые звуки музыки. Раньше Марчелло думал: базарное празднество — вот венец жизни, когда все сыты, довольны и полны радости, но сейчас для него стало очевидно, насколько эти моменты отдохновения были мимолетны и полны скрытой грусти. Никто не мог полностью отпустить себя; они ни на минуту не забывали о своих насущных заботах. Но здешний народ, казалось, такого слова даже и не знал.  
  
И эти два мира были настолько не похожи, что Марчелло с трудом осознавал, как они могут соседствовать.  
  
 _«Что тут началось!.._  — вы непременно услышите в голосе рассказчика мечтательные нотки. —  _Певцы и танцоры? Да если бы! Марчелло, бедняга, чуть не потерял челюсть в темноте, когда увидел разом столько ненормальных, охваченных той же страстью, какая и ему покоя не давала. Дети, взрослые, старики — и даже звери! — вытворяли такие цирковые штуки, что ему не снились и в его лучшие времена, хотя, вы уж не сомневайтесь, в глубине души юнец непременно считал себя самородком. А вы не считаете? Да уж, не смешите старика…»_  
  
До конца своей жизни Марчелло помнил то душевное волнение, которое испытал в тот день. Столько лет он тщился довести баланс своего тела до совершенства, а этим бродячим артистам всё удавалось будто бы играючи. Обычное хождение по канату было для них всего-навсего легкой разминкой, но даже это они делали с большим изяществом, чем Марчелло мог себе представить. Чтобы сохранить равновесие они никогда не использовали шест — лишь повыше поднимали руки и резво пробегали от одного конца веревки до другого, подпрыгивая и раскачивая её, в то время как для Марчелло даже самое легкое движение каната во время исполнения трюка было настоящим кошмаром.  
  
Стоя на веревке, взрослые жонглировали, играли на музыкальных инструментах, а то и держали на своих плечах кого-то, кто в свою очередь, жонглировал или играл. Дети не отставали от родителей — малыши уже вполне резво накидывали петли и ползали по веревке, приводя в неописуемый восторг самих себя.  
  
Но больше всего впечатлил Марчелло молодой человек, стоящий на самом высоко натянутом канате и пускающий пламя, словно огнедышащий дракон из сказок.  
  
В конце концов, они решили остаться в таборе на несколько дней, в которые Марчелло и Амар увидели еще много чудес, в том числе, молодую козочку, невозмутимо балансирующую на веревке, словно она на ней и родилась.  
  
В последний день своего пребывания в гостях у труппы, Амар напомнил Марчелло о письме, которое он должен отправить Беппе, и канатоходец взялся за него с энтузиазмом. Всё, дескать, великолепно, удивительно — писал Марчелло, но, к сожалению, был вынужден прибавить он, самому ему не довелось пройтись по канату — раз за разом им овладевал тот же ступор, что на базаре и у палаццо, однако артисты не смеялись над ним, напротив — давали советы и рассказывали еще о множестве трюков, которые может провернуть канатоходец.  
  
— Почему вы делаете это? — однажды спросил Марчелло у одной из цыганок, которая лучшего всего чувствовала себя именно высоко над землей. — Почему вы ходите по канату?  
  
— Я не знаю! — она смущенно рассмеялась, прикрываясь платком. — Не знаю! Только и зачем знать? Так мы живем, синьор. Мы все — люди, мы все — артисты, мы все — ходоки по канату.  
  
 _«Тут-то Марчелло и впал в уныние»_ , — поведают вам по секрету, но не уточнят, что же именно так опечалило юного канатоходца.  
  


***

  
  
 _«Я крайне рад, что ты столь воодушевлен_ , — писал Беппе в ответном письме. —  _Это важнее, чем ты думаешь. Но не обольщайся раньше времени. Спрашивай совета у сведущих людей, наблюдай, пытайся вернуть себе своё умение и не забывай писать»_.  
  
Надо сказать, что письмо застало Марчелло уже отнюдь не в таком радужном настроении. К моменту, когда Амар вернулся, канатоходец уже сделал новую остановку, которая должна была оставить после себя такое же неизгладимое впечатление, как и труппа бродячих артистов.  
  
И действительно, эти несколько дней Марчелло тоже так и не смог забыть.  
  
Он много читал о гистрионах и предположил, что наследие актёров прошлого полностью перешло к цыганам, однако он ошибался. Истинными преемниками этого искусства стали профессиональные эквилибристы, обученные в цирковой школе, о существовании которой Марчелло раньше и не подозревал.  
  
К своей краткой весточке Беппе прилагал столь же сдержанное послание, которое Амар и Марчелло скоро передали прямо в руки адресату. Маэстро цирковой школы эквилибристов был совсем еще молод — не намного старше самого Марчелло, однако, по его словам, ремеслом он стал заниматься с самого детства, только научившись стоять на ногах. Гостей маэстро принял довольно холодно, намекнув, что и без них дел у него невпроворот, но, в конце концов, милостиво согласился показать Марчелло школу и продемонстрировать пару «номеров».  
  
Да, этот урок наш канатоходец забыл не скоро. В школе царила железная дисциплина, чуждая легкости и непринужденности цыганских плясок, а вместо смеха в ее стенах звучали стоны усилия. Вымуштрованные акробаты, собравшиеся со всех уголков страны, до седьмого пота отрабатывали свои номера, доводя их до болезненного совершенства. Высоты, которых они достигали, будили в Марчелло не только восхищение, но и страх. Он не мог объяснить, но чувствовал, что существуют вещи удивительные — слишком прекрасные, чтобы ощущать зависть, а есть вещи — какие творили эти люди — настолько изумительные и дерзкие, что внушают ужас.  
  
Немудрено, что эквилибристы тренировали свои навыки день за днем — плата за халатность была высока. Когда поднимаешься так высоко, что стоящему внизу трудно запрокинуть голову, чтобы тебя увидеть, лучше не иметь сомнений в своих способностях. Глядя на всё это, Марчелло ощущал себя бесталанным, ничтожным и ленивым, недостойным числиться среди людей, которые так самоотверженно приносят в жертву мечте своё здоровье и даже свою жизнь.  
  
Хуже всего то, что маэстро, поняв из послания Беппе, что Марчелло также стремится стать первоклассным канатоходцем, решил предоставить ему возможность испытать себя.  
  
 _«А он возьми — и шлепнись на арену без чувств»_ , — всплеснет руками автор рассказа. —  _«Видели когда-нибудь акробата, который боится высоты? А? Уж было бы смешно, коль не хотелось бы плакать!»_  
  
Но был и добрый урок, который Марчелло извлек из этого приключения. Наблюдая за стараниями учеников, он увидел, что люди могут делать ошибки, могут испытывать сомнения, терпеть неудачи и в этом нет ничего страшного, если ты продолжаешь делать своё дело. Он стал уважать свой труд больше, и эгоизма в нем значительно поубавилось. Марчелло со стыдом припоминал, как часто откладывал тренировки, в то время как люди здесь упражнялись так, что потом не были в состоянии подняться на ноги. В таком настроении он и написал письмо Беппе, в котором честно признался, что сердце его обливается кровью, да и совесть, кажется, вовсе не так чиста, как он себе воображал.  
  
Здесь у вас обязательно поинтересуются, уж не надоела ли вам эта история? Вы могли бы подумать, что Марчелло — главный герой рассказа, но почему тогда его путешествие выглядит каким-то скучным и не очень поучительным? Что мы можем из него извлечь? Стоит сказать, что Марчелло и самого мучил этот вопрос — ведь он хотел выполнить задание Беппе как можно лучше, но пока ни умения, ни уверенность в себе не спешили к нему возвращаться. Ну, тогда, может, эта история из таких, которые заканчиваются моралью о том, что никакой морали нет и в помине?  
  
 _«А, может, дело всё в том_ , — загадочно скажет вам житель из Кальчи, — _что иногда, чтобы выучить урок, недостаточно самому совершить путешествие, но нужно извлечь пользу из того, как другой совершил его»._  
  


***

  
  
Но Марчелло всё-таки не был дураком и кое-что понимал в замысле Беппе. Одно дело жить в тесном кругу, хвастая своим талантом и не имея возможности сравнить себя с достойными противниками, но совсем другое — выйти мир, чтобы увидеть насколько ты мал и ничтожен в нем. Именно через это Марчелло довелось пройти, и озарение оказалось очень даже отрезвляющим. Но что ему делать с этим новым опытом? Как он должен ему помочь? Кстати сказать, сам Марчелло даже теперь не мог уразуметь, что с ним приключилось. «Достаточно того, что я понимаю, в чем проблема», — сказал ему тогда Беппе. Но правда ли этого было достаточно?  
  
 _«Воодушевление сменилось отчаянием, как я и предполагал_ , — писал Беппе из Пизы, получив новое письмо Марчелло, в котором тот излил все свои впечатления от посещения школы. —  _Я не удивлен. Ты открыл для себя восхищение, зависть, колебания, сомнения — только теперь и можно сказать, что ты познал суть любого созидания. Видишь, как можно быть одним, но быть разным? Бродяги-актеришки ничего не воспринимают всерьез, для них канатоходство всего лишь баловство — дешевое развлечение. От того-то им и дается всё с такой легкостью, а большего их ограниченные души не жаждут. А каким ты нашел маэстро и его марионеток, из которых он вытягивает все жилы? Ты думаешь, они еще любят свое ремесло? Ты считаешь, это и есть правильный путь? Подумай о том, что все свои навыки я получил в подобном же заведении, но спасло ли меня это от краха? И те, и другие обречены — их талант гниет в них, хотя раны и сокрыты, а мы с тобой силимся прикрыть руками дыру, из которой хлещет кровь. Все видят нашу боль, а мы, глупцы, испытываем зависть к тем, кто никогда не достигнет высот, о которых мы мечтаем. Подумай об этом, мой мальчик, тебе осталось еще одно паломничество, а затем — возвращайся. Мы вместе сделаем последнюю попытку»._  
  
— Неужели синьор нашел ответ на мой вопрос? — прочитав послание, спросил Марчелло.  
  
— Этого я не знаю, — ответил Амар. Выглядел он мрачным и обеспокоенным. — Беда случилась, когда ты, Марчеллоджи [2], пришел к нам и возмутил его душу. Я уважаю тебя, но сейчас я вынужден уйти, потому что мое сердце чувствует — я должен вернуться, пока не случилось что-то непоправимое. Да и тебе советую не задерживаться.  
  
Несмотря на своё решение, Амар добавил, что чувствует ответственность за Марчелло, поэтому вызвался довести его до последней остановки — жилья своих родичей, приехавших в Италию вслед за ним. Как только смуглолицые хозяева приняли Марчелло под свой кров и попотчевали экзотическими блюдами, Амар уехал, а лицо его было еще более угрюмым, чем несколько часов назад.  
  
Конечно, вот-вот близилось нечто странное и страшное, ведь недаром рассказчик предупреждал вас, что история эта совсем не веселая.  
  
Марчелло уже и сам забеспокоился. Ни вкусная еда, приправленная специями, ни общество миловидной дочери хозяина не утихомиривали волнение в его душе. Мало того, что он так и не приблизился к излечению своего недуга, так еще и последнее письмо Беппе звучало чересчур раздраженно и поучительно. Даже Амар признал, что с приходом Марчелло их жизнь стала одной сплошной чередой забот. Удивляло только, как им достало смирения пойти навстречу капризам почти незнакомого человека.  
  
Размышления эти были грустными, и последнее его пристанище, на которое он возлагал единственную надежду, не осчастливило Марчелло. Никаких акробатов не было — никто из семьи даже и не знал про такую профессию, а учиться Марчелло предстояло у маленьких обезьянок, которые жили в доме родственников Амара.  
  
Совсем крошечные, не больше апельсина — они помещались на его ладони и выглядели совсем безобидными. Впрочем, это было обманчивое впечатление. Питомицы семьи отличались скверным нравом, прожорливостью (насколько это возможно для их размеров) и непоседливостью. Но самое главное: они были прирожденными канатоходцами и древолазами, и все прочие, кого Марчелло довелось увидеть, казались по сравнению с ними неуклюжими увальнями. Пронырливые обезьянки бегали по веткам и веревкам так, что он старался не моргать, чтобы не пропустить ни одного движения. Это текло в их крови — они родились быть виртуозами; не канатоходцами — просто лазающими обезьянами. Едва ли они задумывались (если животные могут мыслить подобным образом) над тем, как им это удается. Они просто делали.  
  
Именно эти безмятежные существа и натолкнули Марчелло на идею совершить последнюю попытку. Вдруг конец пути стал виден ему так ясно: он либо будет всем, либо ничем, и пусть Бог подаст ему знак, если сочтет спящий талант Марчелло хоть сколько-нибудь нужным этому миру.  
  
Как и в прошлый раз, он дождался вечера, стянул у хозяев веревку, а потом спустился вниз — к реке; накинул петлю на ветку одного дерева, еще одну — на другую ветку, и вот перед ним возникло воплощение его нынешних кошмаров: неподвижный канат, белеющий в сумерках.  
  
Истина была ясной, такой прозрачной — Марчелло и впрямь истекал кровью. Он глядел на веревку и вспоминал слова Беппе: _«Ты думаешь, они еще любят своё ремесло? Ты считаешь, это и есть правильный путь?»_  
  
Он думал о том, что не понимает — любит ли сам своё ремесло; считает ли, что его путь — это правильный путь. Марчелло лишь знал, что перед ним канат, а он не может на него ступить, потому что нет смысла ходить по канату, если нет смысла жить. Вознаградит ли человека за старания Бог, если его не вознаградят на земле? Воздастся ли ему за все усилия? И как можно отдать всю свою жизнь на исполнение замысла, который навряд ли истинен и непреложен?  
  
На него накатила уже знакомая чудовищная усталость.  
  
Кем он будет, если не канатоходцем? _Чем_ он будет?  
  
Марчелло сделал неуверенный шаг назад, и словно бы почувствовал, как в этот миг к нему из вечности протянулась рука смерти. Он вздрогнул, но в ней не было ничего угрожающего — она лишь махнула ему, словно предупреждая, напоминая, чтобы он о ней не забывал.  
  
После этого он отвязал веревку и вернулся в дом.  
  


***

  
  
 _«Я вам так скажу_ , — подперев кулаком щеку, зевнет рассказчик. —  _История всем понятная и знакомая. Трудитесь честно, не отлынивайте, да лучше займитесь чем-нибудь, что нормальному человеку по плечу. Если, конечно, вы не вроде чудака Марчелло. А то и хуже — вроде Беппе»._  
  
Обо всем остальном, что произошло после того, как Марчелло почти распрощался со своим призванием, вам поведают охотно. Есть у человека такая черта: про трагические события он всегда рассказывает с превеликим удовольствием, конечно, тщательно замаскированным под сочувствие. Так уж сложилось, что всё страшное и непонятное будоражит нашу кровь.  
  
На следующее утро, позавтракав и обменявшись благочестивыми обещаниями с племянницей Амара, Марчелло возвратился в Пизу. Уже на подъезде к городу он испытал странное предчувствие, сходное тому, что накатило на него недавно у реки. В нём было что-то зловещее, но юноша принял это со смирением. Почему-то теперь различные неурядицы больше не могли ранить его сердца, как будто некто или нечто попросту вынуло его у него из груди.  
  
У палаццо его встретил осунувшийся и молчаливый Амар. Не отвечая на вопросы Марчелло, он с обреченной церемонностью провел его в закуток, где обосновался Беппе.  
  
Бывшего знаменитого эквилибриста там не было. Зато посреди комнаты, чуть покачиваясь, висела округлая ладная петля.  
  
 _«Та самая!_  — кивнет рассказчик в ответ на ваш удивленный возглас. —  _Ну, что вы! Та са-ма-я — золотистая, словно медовые соты, благоухающая. Мечта канатоходца…»_  
  
— Бхай [3]… он был мне как брат, — сказал Амар. — Я обо всём позаботился. А это — для тебя, — и он передал Марчелло небольшой клочок бумаги.  
  
Там было написано только одно:  
  
 _«Последняя попытка — но не для меня. Что выберешь ты, мой мальчик?»_  
  


***

  
  
 _«Я же говорил, что история грустная. Но у человека есть один талант: всё, над чем ему приходится задумываться, он делает бессмысленным и печальным…»_  
  
Чудака по имени Марчелло Конти еще долго не жаловали в Кальчи — хоть он туда и не вернулся. Такую неприязнь жителей он заслужил не только подозрительной причастностью к смерти почтенного господина, но и своей везучестью. Поговаривали, будто баловень судьбы так очаровал местную знаменитость, что тот оставил ему в наследство весь свой огромный особняк — вместе со слугой.  
  
Впрочем, иногда они всё же снисходили до Марчелло. Мастерство их старого знакомца удивительным образом воскресло и возросло, заиграло новыми красками — хотя он бы любого заверил, что это вовсе не было легко. В базарный день или во время празднества они тайком ездили в Пизу, чтобы поглазеть, как съехавшиеся со всей Италии наивные простаки лишаются дара речи. Да и сами жители Кальчи, конечно, тоже жаждали увидеть чуточку волшебства.  
  
И Марчелло их никогда не подводил. Ведь он был канатоходцем.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Гистрионы — труппа бродячих артистов Средневековья.   
> [2] Джи — окончание, использующееся при уважительном обращении в Индии.  
> [3] Бхай — «брат» на хинди.


End file.
